edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sgt Ed
This is a crossover of Ed Edd n Eddy and sgt frog made by FIGHTTHEPOWA ''' Plot There are 3 parts to sgt Ed. first,Ed Edd n Eddy meet the keroro plantoon and try to stop them from taken over pekopon (a.k.a earth) but the Eds with the help of rolf and kevin try and stop the keroro plantoon from taking over earth but ends up with the plantoon retreating the planet and go to japan (where they meet the hinata family and there friends). The second part is when The keroro plantoon need a vacation and everyone of there partners come with them to the cul-da-sac. They meet up with the Eds but get a not so plesent welcom '''yeeeeaah thats all i got for now....... The characters Sgt. Keroro: '''He is the sgt and Leader of the keroro plantoon (obviously) And tries to take over the cul-da-sac for a practice on pekopon,The Eds are victorious and kick the platoon out of the cul-da-sac,He returns with fuyuki,natsumi and all of his other friends and promasies not to try to take over for the time being,But everyone that are in the cu-da-sac hate keroro and hope he dosint do anything to take over there world '''Eddy: '''The self-proclamed leader of the Eds and savior of the cul-da-sac,He along with the other Eds were the one who gave the planton a tour of the cul-da-sac so they wouldent take over. obviusly it didint work so they fight the Planton and Eddy literly kicks them into there ship and out of the cul-da-sac,They comeback but wants this to be a token of friendship and not a way to take over,But Eddy thinks hes trying to play a trick on them so he dosint belive in the planton. '''Edd: '''the brians of the Eds and the smartest kid in the cul-da-sac,he with the eds and other kids defeated the keroro plantoon some time ago now he thinks its a perfect opratonity to make peace with the plantoon so earth won't be invaded,he also has a bit of a jeliousy for sgt major kululu but in a way is friends with him and respects him in everyway....unless kululu dosint hurt him. '''Private 2nd class Tamama: '''Tamama is one of the members of the Keroro Platoon, he is a private 2nd class and he respects everyone from the Platoon (and is inlove with the sargent) he might be a cute and cuddly character but the time you make him angery he has a evil split personality that can destroy anything that is in his way or makes him mad, he thinks that Ed is a very interesting rival and shares candy with each other once in a while but he is always trying to find out where and how Ed gets his power and strength '''Ed: '''Ed is the strength and the power of the Ed's, he might have lots of strength but hes an idiot '''That all for now.... Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon crossovers